Tempo para sofrer e perdoar
by Koorime Shinigami
Summary: Sasuke volta para Konoha, porém a luta entre ele e Naruto deixa o loiro entre a vida e a morte. O que Sasuke poderá fazer para se redimir? Yaoi SasuNaru


Sasuke volta para Konoha, porém a luta entre ele e Naruto deixa o loiro entre a vida e a morte. O que Sasuke poderá fazer para se redimir? Yaoi (SasuNaru)

Tempo para sofrer e perdoar

O moreno encarava o céu como se ela fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Ele preferia olhar para as nuvens errantes ao invés de ver as pessoas que caminhavam pelas ruas de Konoha. Não que elas realmente o culpassem de alguma coisa, afinal de contas, ele era o único sobrevivente do Massacre Uchiha. Para os civis, ele era o orgulho de Konoha, o rapaz que toda menina queria como namorado e que toda mãe queria como filho; enfim, o "garoto modelo". Mal sabia a maioria que ele quase traíra essa confiança toda por mera ambição. E o único motivo pelo qual estava ali era porque um certo alguém havia conseguido fazer com que ele enxergasse a verdade, e esse alguém não era nem um pouco popular, fazendo com que ninguém se preocupasse com o seu estado crítico, que já se estendia por duas semanas.

Não era preciso que Sasuke ouvisse verbalmente de alguém que Naruto estava beirando a morte na Unidade de Terapia Intensiva... e que a culpa era toda sua.

Ele sentia raiva das pessoas do vilarejo. Como eles podiam odiar tanto alguém como Naruto a ponto de não se preocuparem com a situação dele? O sentimento de remorso que o corroia não era apenas por ter deixado o loiro daquele jeito, mas também porque era um dos pouquíssimos que realmente se preocupava com isso, fazendo com que o pouco da vida que restara para o loiro ficasse ainda mais miserável, já que não havia muito pouca gente para lhe dar apoio. Até mesmo os médicos não pareciam muito interessados na recuperação do jovem gennin.

"Queria que eles tivessem pelo menos um pingo de respeito por ele", Sasuke desejou, levantando-se do galho no qual estava sentado. "Não que eu tenha respeitado-o quando fiz aquilo tudo com ele e com os outros...", soltou um suspiro chateado, dando um salto até o chão.

Enquanto seus pés o levavam a qualquer lugar, vagarosamente retirou sua hitae-ate da testa e ficou encarando o símbolo inscrito nela, agora marcado com um longo traço. "Você não vai conseguir deixar uma marca sequer na minha testa", foi o que dissera naquela fatídica luta. Por que subestimara o colega de time? Seria medo? Medo de ver que todos seus esforços não passaram de perda de tempo? Medo de ver que Naruto, o ninja número um de trás para frente, tivesse o ultrapassado? Se era isso, por que tentara ganhar poder de um jeito tão fácil e baixo? Por que não tentava, assim como o loiro, arrancar força das coisas que estavam à sua volta? Achava que era mais forte por ter perdido tudo e conseguido seguir com a vida... mas Naruto era ainda mais forte. O outro tinha conseguido viver doze anos sem coisa alguma, apenas seguindo com suas próprias mãos, vendo outros serem felizes sem ao menos deixar que sua máscara caísse... e Sasuke, naquele momento, simplesmente quis tirar aquilo que o outro conseguira com tanto suor: a amizade.

Decidindo o caminho a seguir, tomou a direção do hospital, quando, no meio de sua jornada, ouviu alguém chamá-lo de dentro de uma loja. Notou que era Sakura quem estava dentro da floricultura da família Yamanaka com um narciso impecavelmente branco nas mãos.

- Está indo para o hospital? - ela perguntou, aproximando-se dele.

- Hai... - ele murmurou, sem muito entusiasmo, apesar de não ter soado frio como de costume.

- Será que eu e a Ino poderíamos ir com você? - Sakura perguntou um tanto quanto cálida - É que não sabemos onde o Naruto está... e é a primeira vez que vamos vê-lo. Você já foi lá, não foi?

- Logo depois que ele saiu da última cirurgia, ontem, quando os médicos falaram que ele podia receber visita.

- Entendo... então poderia esperar só um pouquinho? A mãe da Ino daqui a pouco chega, e então a gente vai junto.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça. Não sabia se falava para as meninas o real estado do amigo sempre tão agitado. Via pela fisionomia da garota de cabelos rosados que ela, apesar de chateada com o ocorrido, achava que o loiro estava apenas inconsciente e que estava repousando tranqüilamente em um quarto do hospital, e também via isso no semblante um pouco sereno da colega loira.

Sasuke entrou na loja e cumprimentou silenciosamente Ino com um aceno de cabeça. Ao contrário do esperado, a outra jovem apenas retornou o gesto, sem sair correndo para pular em seu pescoço. Ao que parecia, ela também estava meio abalada com o acontecido.

- Isso é verdade...? - os três ouviram alguém, aparentemente uma mulher, perguntar na porta da loja.

- É, parece que ele tá muito mal... hn, como se isso importasse - uma outra, um homem dessa vez, falou com pouco interesse - Quem sabe assim essa vila não se livra de uma vez desse monstro.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar. Acho que os médicos só cuidaram dele porque foi um pedido da Hokage-sama...

Sasuke sacou de imediato que os dois estavam falando de Naruto. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de ele segurar. Já tinha ouvido enfermeiras, médicos, alguns ninjas, civis... muita gente parecia querer Naruto morto. Teria alguma coisa a ver com aquele poder todo que ele viu o loiro emanar durante a luta deles? Mas aquilo era o cúmulo! Aquele não era o Naruto! Aquele poder todo tinha alguma outra fonte! O chakra normal do amigo de time era bem diferente, era acolhedor e quente, apesar de extremamente poderoso. O chakra que vira era medonho, causava calafrios. As pessoas odiavam Naruto por causa de um poder que nem era dele? Era um absurdo!

Inesperadamente, Ino saiu de trás da bancada da loja e foi direto para onde a dupla conversava do lado de fora da loja. Parecia ao mesmo tempo brava e chateada.

- Pára com esse monte de asneira! - a loirinha exclamou. Ao que tudo indicava, ela também tinha notado que os adultos estavam falando de Naruto - Mãe, você tá sendo grossa comigo e com os meus amigos!

Aquela mulher era a mãe da Ino? Olhando com calma, realmente, a mulher tinha alguns traços físicos da mais jovem.

- Você fala que é um monte de asneira só porque não sabe da verdade - a senhora Yamanaka falou severa - E nem adianta pedir pra eu falar qual é essa verdade, porque eu não posso.

- Pro inferno com a maldita verdade de vocês!

- Mais respeito com a sua mãe, moleca! - o homem ao lado da senhora gritou irritado.

- E quem é você pra me chamar de moleca! Você não tem o direito de me dirigir a palavra como se fosse meu pai!

Sasuke e Sakura ficaram assustados (apesar de o menino não demonstrar isso) ao verem o movimento brusco da mãe de Ino, que desceu um forte tapa do lado esquerdo do rosto da filha.

- Respeite os mais velhos, menina... - a mais velha falou entredentes - Vai agora pro seu quarto e pense no seu comportamento irresponsável.

- Só porque você quer - a loira resmungou e pegou um narciso do vaso que estava ali perto - Vou até o hospital ver o Naruto.

- Não ouse fazer isso!

- Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser. Depois eu fico no meu quarto trancada até uma semana, se você quiser, mas agora tenho coisas importantes pra fazer.

E ela sumiu do campo de visão dos outros dois. Mais do que rapidamente, Sasuke e Sakura correram para alcançar a loira. Não levaram mais do que meros segundos para ficarem lado a lado com ela.

- Desculpem o que a minha mãe falou... - ela murmurou incerta depois de um tempo de caminhada - Eu não sei o que deu nela. Ela normalmente é tranqüila.

- Tudo bem - Sakura falou serena - Não precisa se desculpar. Não é culpa sua.

Ficaram mais um tempo quietos até que chegaram às portas do hospital. Sasuke passou a liderar o grupinho pelo simples fato de saber onde Naruto estava. Chegando à recepção, nem se deu ao trabalho de falar com a recepcionista, já que era a mesma da noite anterior. Apenas trocou um olhar significativo com ela, que acenou um 'sim' com a cabeça.

Subiram uma leva de escada e foram até o final do corredor, onde ficava a UTI. Sasuke deu uma leve batida na enorme porta, sendo recepcionado por um médico.

- Pois não? - o homem estranhou aquelas três crianças num lugar como aquele.

- Viemos ver um paciente - Sasuke falou seco, olhando gélido para o médico.

- Quem vocês vieram ver?

- Hn, como se você se importasse com a saúde dele - e sem dizer mais nada, empurrou o homem para o lado e foi indo até um dos quartos. Sakura e Ino estranharam um pouco a atitude, mas rapidamente seguiram o garoto.

Quando chegaram à porta do quarto, Sakura só não gritou porque seu choque foi ainda maior. Nem em pesadelos achou que veria o sempre tão animado e agitado Naruto daquele jeito. Faixas e mais faixas cobriam seu peito e rosto, deixando à mostra apenas os olhos fechados. A boca parecia estar descoberta, também, já que uma máscara de oxigênio o supria com o tão precioso gás. As pernas também estavam enfaixadas e a única peça de roupa que ele usava era um shorts branco. Uma agulha estava espetada em seu braço esquerdo, suprindo-o com soro. De alguma maneira, um aparelho ao lado da cama monitorava as funções vitais do loiro.

- Deprimente, né? - uma voz murmurada ao lado da porta assustou os três. Era Shikamaru - Ele sofreu quatro cirurgias. Não tem mais nada a ser feito a não ser esperar que ele mesmo se recupere.

- Quatro? - Ino pareceu ainda mais assustada.

- É... não sei direito dos detalhes, mas tive que me informar com a Hokage-sama. Precisava saber quais foram os prejuízos que essa missão acarretou. Os outros estão se recuperando rápido, mas o Naruto... - o chunnin apenas deixou a frase no ar - É estranho, porque normalmente ele é um dos que mais rápido se recupera. Meu, que coisa mais problemática... - apesar de aparentar estar entediado, Shikamaru tinha um tom triste na voz.

Sakura, depois de se recuperar do choque, pegou um vasinho de dentro de uma sacola que estivera carregando aquele tempo todo e pediu para Shikamaru encher com água. Depois foi em direção ao loiro. Parou ao seu lado e ficou apenas olhando para o garoto desacordado. Sorriu triste diante da cena.

- Se eu... se eu soubesse que a sua promessa teria um preço tão alto, nem teria pedido pra você ir nessa missão suicida. Do que adiantou você ter cumprido sua promessa se você nem tá me ouvindo agradecer?

Promessa? Do que a kunoichi estava falando? Sasuke ficou ainda mais intrigado quando Sakura afagou carinhosamente a testa enfaixada do shinobi desacordado. Ela nunca demonstrara tanto carinho pelo companheiro de luta. O que estava acontecendo?

- Fiquei sabendo - Ino começou, também presenciando aquele momento único de afeição fraternal - que o Naruto prometeu a Sakura que traria você de volta... e conhecendo bem esse cara, tenho certeza que ele até morreria para manter a palavra dele... porque esse é o jeito ninja de ele ser.

Dessa vez o moreno não conseguiu esconder o susto que levou. Naruto gostava tanto de Sakura a ponto de perder a vida apenas para vê-la feliz? Que amor desenfreado era aquele que não media barreiras para deixar a pessoa adorada feliz? Sasuke pensou que conhecia bem o amigo de time, mas... pelo visto o loiro era um poço de emoções e atitudes ainda mais fundo do que pensava.

Depois de uma semana em observação, Naruto foi transferido para um quarto. Seu quadro clínico havia se estabilizado e Tsunade achou que já não era mais preciso ele ficar na UTI. As visitas eram permitidas com mais freqüência, apesar de umas pouquíssimas pessoas o fazerem. Quem sempre aparecia por lá era Iruka, mesmo quando o loiro ainda não tinha acordado (Naruto ainda ficara mais uma semana no quarto desacordado, em um estava semi-vegetativo). Kakashi, Sakura e Sasuke apareciam pelo menos umas cinco vezes por semana, já que tinha vezes que eles se ausentavam por causa de alguma missão fora de Konoha. Os demais, vez ou outra davam as caras no hospital para ver como sua recuperação estava indo.

Segundo a Godaime, a luta entre ele e Sasuke havia deixado seqüelas ainda mais graves do que o esperado, fazendo com que o chakra da Kyuubi (claro que a parte da Kyuubi ela havia omitido dos mais novos) não fosse o suficiente para acelerar a recuperação, mas que ela estava acontecendo acima da velocidade normal, pois, do jeito que o loiro havia chegado, as chances de sobrevivência teriam sido abaixo de 1.

Todos, de certa forma, evitavam falar sobre a fatídica missão, uns por não saberem o que realmente aconteceu, outros porque não queriam falar nada, mesmo. Achavam que aquele assunto cansaria ainda mais Naruto, que fora o que mais sofrera com tudo aquilo.

Era pelo menos uma e meia da madrugada quando Naruto acordou pela primeira vez. Estava sentindo-se totalmente amortecido e com os seus sentidos completamente distorcidos. Sua noção de tempo e espaço não estava trabalhando adequadamente, já que só o fato de querer pensar um pouco mais o incomodava profundamente. Onde estava? A única coisa do qual ele lembrava era que estava lutando contra Sasuke, e depois... e depois o quê? O que tinha acontecido? Depois da memória de seu último Rasengan, um branco tomava conta de sua mente. Tinha que admitir que era um branco confortável, como se fosse um mundo onde a dor inexistia. Em anos de existência, Naruto finalmente sentira o que era aquela sensação de puro alívio, como se nada mais existisse para o deixar preocupado. Mas então, por que voltara? Por que voltara, mesmo sabendo que o que o esperava era apenas um mundo gelado?

A primeira pessoa que o recepcionou naquela noite foi a última que queria encarar tão cedo. Sasuke estava sentado em um sofá ali perto, lendo um livro qualquer, quando ele ergueu a cabeça e seu olhar cruzou com o do companheiro de missões. Sentia-se acuado só de ver os olhos negros o encarando tão profundamente.

- Finalmente acordou - ele simplesmente disse depois de um tempo de silêncio, colocando o livro ao seu lado - Achei que você fosse ficar aí dormindo a vida toda.

- Há quanto tempo eu tô aqui? - Naruto notou, pelo jeito do quarto, que estava em um hospital.

- Tem pelo menos um mês. Você deu entrada no hospital em estado de choque e levou duas semanas para que todas as suas cirurgias fossem feitas.

- Tudo isso...? - o loiro perguntou cansado.

- Você estava praticamente morto quando chegou em Konoha - era impressão de Naruto ou Sasuke estava com a voz abafada pelo remorso? - Seus órgãos internos estavam quase destruídos... você tinha muito osso quebrado e quase teve uma lesão cerebral. Em uma cirurgia em especial, tiveram que chamar a Hokage.

- A Tsunade-obaachan...? - estava tão acabado assim, a ponto da Godaime intervir? Mas não parecia. Sim, haviam balançado-o um pouco, mas a esse ponto?

- Naruto... - o mencionado tinha a impressão que o moreno iria começar a falar alguma coisa com relação à luta deles, mas, ao que parecia, ele estava tendo uma dificuldade absurda para começar - Eu...

- Hey, cara... não vamos falar nisso agora... né? - Naruto falou com um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto - O importante... é que tudo acabou bem... a missão foi terminada com sucesso... - foi nesse ponto que o loiro teve ouviu um estalinho em sua mente - E os outros...?

- Você aqui, nesse estado, e ainda pergunta como estão os outros? - Sasuke ficou impressionado.

- Tô pouco... me lixando... pro meu... estado... responde... o que eu... perguntei... por favor... - apesar de querer ter soado firme, sua voz estava cada vez mais difícil de sair.

- Estão todos bem - foi com um misto de alegria e tristeza que Sasuke viu Naruto suspirar aliviado; era bom que ele estivesse preocupado com os outros, mas não se preocupar consigo mesmo já era um pouco de burrice - Kiba e Akamaru receberam um tratamento especial da família e já estão liberados para saírem por aí. Chouji recebeu alta há bem pouco tempo, mas está totalmente fora de perigo. O Neji também está bem, foi pra casa tem uns dez dias para terminar os tratamentos com a família. O Lee precisou apenas de um atendimento rápido, porque a cirurgia de antes tinha dado certo; e como ele não tinha extrapolado demais na luta, a única coisa que precisaram fazer foi engessar a perna e enfaixar um dos braços. E a única coisa mais séria com o Shikamaru foi um dedo quebrado.

- Que bom... - o loiro suspirou, afundando um pouco mais no travesseiro - Mas e você...? Sei que você... provavelmente não... ficou tão... machucado.

- Você é quem pensa... - recebeu um olhar interrogativo - Eu fiquei bem machucado, sim... você é mais forte do que pensa.

- Você não... tá falando isso... só pra me... animar, né...? - Sasuke notou que a voz do amigo carregava um pouco de receio.

- Não, pode ter certeza... - ele deu um sorriso apenas para confirmar. Aquilo pareceu animar Naruto além da conta, apesar de ele não ter dado uma exclamação que fosse. Apenas retribuiu o sorriso, fechando os olhos como se quisesse absorver aquela afirmação.

- Você não... imagina como... é bom... ouvir isso... - ele voltou a olhar para o colega - Queria ser... como você... sabia?

- Eu quase matei você e ainda fala isso? - Sasuke assustou-se com o que ouviu - Só pode ser brincadeira, né?

- É que... eu queria que... as pessoas me... reconhecessem... assim como eles... te reconhecem... - o moreno ficou chateado com o que ouviu.

Um silêncio um tanto quanto pesado acabou se instalando. Alguns minutos se passaram até que Sasuke tomou a coragem necessária para falar.

- Você... é realmente uma pessoa diferente.

- Estranha... você quer dizer...

- Não, é diferente, mesmo - o moreno levantou-se e foi até a janela olhar a lua crescente que enfeitava o céu com o seu brilho prateado - As pessoas te maltratam, mas você quer ser um Hokage pra protegê-las; a Sakura nunca tinha te visto como um shinobi que merecesse respeito, e mesmo assim você fez uma promessa para ela, mesmo que isso acabasse ainda mais com a sua vida; você se preocupa com seus companheiros de luta, quando na verdade deveria se preocupar em se recuperar... - ele soltou um suspiro antes de soltar a frase final - Eu quase te mato e você simplesmente diz que quer ser igual a mim.

- É que... ser eu mesmo... pode desagradar... todo mundo... - o sorriso rapidamente se desfez - Mostrar o que... eu realmente... sou pode ser... a minha... sentença de morte.

- Naruto... eu sei que eu deveria ter dito o que eu acho de você antes. Talvez essa bagunça toda tivesse sido evitada se eu não fosse tão orgulhoso.

- Mas é o seu... jeito... não adiantaria mudar... senão não seria... você mesmo... ninguém merece... passar pela... experiência de... se esconder do mundo... apenas para tentar... deixar os outros... contentes - ele deu um sorriso triste antes de fechar os olhos mais uma vez - Agora, se me... der licença... vou dormir mais... um pouco...

Sasuke ficou uns quinze minutos apenas olhando a fisionomia calma do amigo que voltara a dormir. Realmente, ele não entendia os habitantes daquele lugar. Por que odiar alguém que tinha um coração tão bondoso? Ele falava para não mudar o seu jeito, mas e ele? Ele parecia usar freqüentemente aquela máscara de alegria, quando na verdade ele chorava lágrimas de sangue.

Naruto era realmente uma pessoa diferente... uma pessoa especial. Por que não o seria? Ele parecia esconder todo seu próprio sofrimento dentro de si apenas para que os outros não vissem esse algo podre dentro de si e, desse modo, não o odiassem. Porém, aquela camada fina de alegria estava finalmente cedendo, dando lugar ao verdadeiro Naruto; aquele que, desde pequeno, sofrera com a solidão e com o ódio.

Ao que parecia, o sofrimento de Sasuke não chegava aos pés do de Naruto.

- Usuratonkachi... - ele murmurou para o garoto adormecido, sorrindo tristemente.

O tempo passou e tudo parecia estar se ajustando e ficando como eram antes da partida de Sasuke... exceto pelas atitudes de Naruto. O loiro estava longe de ser aquele garoto elétrico e sempre sorridente de tempos atrás. Ele até poderia sorrir vez ou outra, mas não era aquele sorriso de sempre; havia tristeza em cada gesto, cada frase... cada olhar. Ninguém entendia o porquê; tudo bem, ele havia ficado realmente mal depois da luta no Vale do Fim, mas... seria mesmo necessário mudar tanto? Ao que parecia, apenas Sasuke entendia mais ou menos a extensão das feridas do colega, porém, ele também não comentava nada, deixando as coisas prosseguirem de acordo com a maré.

O moreno, mais uma vez, estava naquele píer, olhando o lago onde pela primeira vez usou o Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Aquele lugar estava repleto de memórias, a grande maioria delas bastante reconfortantes... por isso passava boa parte de seu tempo livre ali.

Ergueu o olhar para trás, como quem não quer nada, e não foi com surpresa que viu os olhos azuis de Naruto o olhando. Desde que voltaram, quando Sasuke ia para lá, o loiro irremediavelmente acabava passando por ali, dando à atmosfera uma sensação de déjà vu. Aquela cena de quando eram pequenos se repetia em suas atuais situações, exceto por um detalhe: Naruto não dava aquele sorriso de anos atrás.

Sasuke resolveu que daquele dia não passava.

- Hey, Naruto - ele exclamou, atraindo a atenção do garoto que já estava partindo - Por que não vem aqui? Vamos conversar um pouco...

Aquela situação estava bem estranha, afinal de contas, era Sasuke quem estava iniciando uma conversa, quando, na verdade, quem sempre as começava era o recipiente da Kyuubi. Sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento, Naruto apenas desceu até o píer, sentando-se silenciosamente ao lado do colega de time.

- Algum problema, Sasuke...? Espero não ter te atrapalhado em nada...

- Não, não atrapalhou - o moreno respondeu rapidamente - Só queria conversar um pouco com você...

Naruto deu um leve sorrisinho. Pensava que morreria antes de sequer ouvir o estóico Uchiha falando que queria iniciar alguma conversa que fosse... ainda mais com ele.

- Foi falar com a Hokage-sama? - Sasuke sabia que Naruto passava por lá toda vez que estava voltando dos exames com a Godaime, que viraram uma rotina depois que o loiro saíra do hospital.

- Fui. Como sempre, não deu nada. Ela disse que só mais um ou dois check-ups e ela vai ter certeza que eu estou pronto para realizar as missões com vocês.

- Sou ka... - ficou um tempo em silêncio, tentando achar uma maneira de chegar aos assuntos que o perturbavam havia muito tempo - Ne, Naruto... - os olhos de safira o olharam curiosos - Arigatou...

- Doushite...?

- Por ter insistido tanto... por ter acreditado em mim.

- Não fiz nada além da minha obrigação como ninja... e como alguém que o admira - o loiro sorria de uma maneira morna - Não podia deixar você achando que só conseguiria poder com alguém como o Orochimaru.

- Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando pensei em... em te matar, só pra conseguir o Mangekyou Sharingan.

- Sinceramante? - Naruto desviou o olhar, encarando o horizonte - Eu até aceito morrer, se isso for te ajudar com a sua ambição de matar o Itachi...

- Nani! - Sasuke, ao ouvir isso, levantou-se em um pulo - Ficou louco!

- Eu só não queria morrer naquela hora - o garoto-raposa prosseguiu sem dar atenção ao sobressalto do colega - porque eu precisava ter certeza de que você não sairia correndo até o Orochimaru.

Sasuke estava com seus movimentos totalmente paralisados, além de seu coração doer horrores. Por que pensar que Naruto poderia morrer por sua causa machucava tanto? Por que seu amigo o olhava daquele jeito, com um misto de alegria, conformismo... carinho? Será que a ligação entre eles era tão poderosa assim?

- Sasuke...? - Naruto o olhava confuso, e o moreno não entendia o porquê do olhar - O que aconteceu...? Por que você está chorando?

Chorando? Foi nesse momento que o usuário do Sharingan notou que seus olhos estavam marejados, cheios com lágrimas não derramadas.

- Foi alguma coisa que eu disse...? - era impressão dele ou havia culpa no tom de voz do outro? - Desculpa, eu não queria te deixar triste ou alguma coisa do tipo.

- Por quê...? - novamente um olhar confuso - Por que você faz tanto por mim? Eu quase te matei, quase quebrei essa nossa ligação que você construiu com tanto trabalho... e ainda pisei naquela máscara de alegria que você construiu durante sua vida toda. Por que você tem que ser tão bom! Por que se importa tanto com os outros! Por que você se importa tanto comigo!

Naruto estava atordoado com a enxurrada de perguntas que fora jogada sobre ele. E não eram perguntas simples, que pudessem ser respondidas apenas com um "porque sim" ou um "porque não"; havia toda uma história por trás de todas as suas atitudes... e não tinha como falar alguma coisa sem deixar que o resto do seu próprio eu desmoronasse.

- Foi como eu disse... - ele começou depois de um tempo em silêncio - Você foi uma das minhas primeiras ligações nesse mundo... e eu não podia desistir dela tão fácil.

- Mas... arriscar sua vida para mantê-la? Por quê?

- Não sei... mas eu sentia que era alguma coisa que eu tinha que fazer. Não só por causa da promessa que fiz à Sakura, mas... por mim mesmo, também - e, quando Naruto o encarou, Sasuke pôde ver que o loiro também tinha os olhos marejados - Eu não podia deixar minha vida virar um inferno, mais do que ela já é.

- Inferno...? - mas ele sempre agiu como se o mundo fosse perfeito. Tudo bem, ele havia vivido durante anos sozinho, mas sua existência havia sido tão ruim a ponto de ser comparada com o inferno?

- Não vejo mais nenhum motivo para esconder isso... pelo menos de você.

Esconder? Naruto possuía algum tipo de segredo? Mas... como alguém como ele, sempre tão falador, poderia esconder alguma coisa de alguém? Se bem que... aquela tristeza que ele vinha ocultando durante tantos anos finalmente estava emergindo, então, por que não poderia ter mais segredos a revelar?

- Se você quiser, pode me matar depois que eu terminar... não vou impedir. Talvez assim seja melhor. Pelo menos acaba com tudo isso que estou sentindo e as pessoas daqui ficarão contentes... e quem sabe você consiga o poder necessário para matar o Itachi, né? - aquele sorriso o estava atordoando profundamente.

- Tem a ver com o chakra vermelho que você usou na nossa luta? - Sasuke foi tão direto que, por um minuto, Naruto ficou sem reação.

- Então... você percebeu?

- Não tinha como não perceber... aquele chakra era poderoso demais para vir de um gennin. Nem parecia você.

- Você... sabe o que é comemorado no dia dez de outubro?

- O que isso tem a ver com a nossa luta?

- Mais do que você pensa - Naruto estava sério no momento - E então?

- Sei... é feriado aqui em Konoha... em comemoração à derrota da Kyuubi no Youko.

- E você sabia que nesse dia... também é o meu aniversário?

- Seu aniversário? - seria coincidência?

- É... e você tem alguma idéia do porquê dessa coincidência? - uma resposta negativa - Pois então... é porque a Kyuubi não foi morta pelo Yondaime doze anos atrás. Ela foi selada dentro do corpo de um recém-nascido.

Foi nesse momento que a ficha de Sasuke caiu. Não poderia ser verdade! Mas ao mesmo tempo fazia muito sentido: o chakra maligno, a rapidez com que ele cicatrizava suas feridas... o fato de...

- É por isso que muita gente me odeia - Naruto completou os pensamentos de Sasuke, desviando mais uma vez para olhar o horizonte - Muitos me vêem como a Kyuubi em si. É por isso que pra me proteger das agressões eu me faço de rebelde... é um jeito que encontrei pra todos me notarem, pra fazer eles verem que não sou a Kyuubi... que eu também tenho sentimento.

- Quando lutamos... - o moreno estava atordoado, mas não podia parar ali - O que você estava sentindo?

- Hum?

- Na luta... eu sei que você queria me parar, me considerava umas de suas primeiras ligações... mas o que você realmente estava sentindo?

- Eu não sei direito... - o outro confessou, desviando um pouco o olhar - Tenho que admitir que me senti um pouco traído. Quando você disse que precisava me matar pra conseguir ficar mais forte, fiquei meio atordoado. Mas... mas ao mesmo tempo eu me senti confortável. Eu percebi que a nossa ligação chegava a um grau que permitia que você obtivesse aquele poder para matar o Itachi... não sei o que foi exatamente, mas foi uma sensação boa.

- Sensação boa?

- Se eu... se eu pudesse escolher quando morrer, teria sido naquela hora. Acho que assim eu teria partido com esse sentimento.

- Você... você foi tão solitário a ponto de querer morrer por causa do reconhecimento distorcido de alguém? - Sasuke sabia o quanto sua mente havia distorcido as coisas, na sede de se vingar do irmão.

- Talvez você saiba um pouco o que é ser órfão... mas acho que o seu caso não chega muito perto das situações pelas quais eu passei... porque você já conheceu o amor. Eu nunca tive uma palavra de apoio, de incentivo... de carinho. E quando... - Naruto já não conseguia controlar as lágrimas - E quando você disse que, mesmo sendo meu amigo, você me mataria, as coisas que eu senti foram tantas que eu pensei que morreria só de ficar tentando entender aquilo tudo! Era um sentimento de traição, de sentimento magoado, mas... eu também queria acreditar que aquilo era um reconhecimento seu! Eu realmente não me importo com o que os outros dizem, mas qualquer coisa vinda de você... qualquer coisa ganha uma importância muito maior! Você foi meu primeiro amigo verdadeiro, e saber que você poderia partir... saber que eu poderia voltar para aquele mundo sujo e escuro... - o loiro virou para olhá-lo; ele estava com um olhar desesperado, como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar... e para ele talvez estivesse mesmo - Por tudo que é mais sagrado, Sasuke, diz que um dia eu vou poder ser feliz de verdade, que eu não fiz nada de errado... que eu não sou um monstro!

- A única coisa que você fez de errado, Naruto, - Sasuke murmurou depois de ouvir o que o outro tinha a dizer - foi ser alguém que consegue amolecer o coração de qualquer pessoa... mesmo daqueles que não deveriam ficar com o coração mole.

Depois de ter prendido a respiração por um tempo indeterminado quando ouviu o início do pequeno discurso do moreno, Naruto deu um largo sorriso. Não, não eram daqueles que Sasuke estivera acostumado a ver, e sim um muito mais bonito, que transmitia muito mais sentimentos que qualquer outro que ele já tivesse visto em toda sua curta vida.

Sem pensar muito, o mais novo deu um salto e abraçou o rival com toda força. Queria ter a certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho.

- Obrigado, Sasuke... - ele murmurou no ouvido do outro; a voz do loiro era outra coisa que estava carregando muito mais significado que antigamente - Obrigado por me entender...

- Ainda tem muita coisa que eu quero entender sobre você, usuratonkachi... - ele logo retribuiu o abraço - Mas tenho certeza que vou ter o tempo necessário pra fazer isso.

Naruto não disse mais nada. Apenas se afastou um pouco para encarar os olhos do outro e foi com uma certa surpresa que ele viu o moreno a sua frente depositar um beijo inocente e carinhoso sobre a sua hitae ate. Ele esperava qualquer reação, menos aquela... e foi com um espanto ainda maior que ele ouviu as perguntas que se seguiram.

- Quanto tempo você ainda quer me esperar...? Quanto tempo você me dá pra apagar esse seu sofrimento...?

- O tempo que você quiser... - ele retrucou cálido.

Depois daquilo, mais nenhuma palavra foi dita; não havia necessidade.

TREZE ANOS DEPOIS

- Que lindo... - a garota do trio sorria sonhadora.

- Que coisa mais melosa... - um dos meninos murmurou com uma expressão que transmitia um pouco de desapontamento.

- Eu achei bem legal - o último do trio comentou, olhando torto para o segundo - Do que você tá falando, Shigure! Foi você quem veio com essa idéia de que queria saber como eles começaram a namorar.

- Mas, Tohru, ele disse que eles lutaram! Eu achei que teria mais ação.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, né? - o professor dos três murmurou mais para si mesmo que para alguém em específico - E você, Nadeshiko-chan, o que achou?

- É sério mesmo que foi assim, Naruto-sensei? - ela sorria de orelha a orelha, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade - Foi a história mais linda que eu já ouvi.

- Também não é assim, né...? - Naruto ficou corado com o comentário da aluna - Mas tenho que admitir que é uma história diferente.

- Vocês ficaram juntos todo esse tempo? - a menina parecia curiosa.

- Não... - Naruto respondeu, sorrindo um pouco divertido quando a garotinha fez uma carinha triste - Éramos muito novos na época. Ficamos juntos mais ou menos um ano e depois a gente resolveu dar um tempo, não só por causa da nossa idade como também porque estávamos no auge da guerra contra a Vila do Som. O Orochimaru estava louco da vida porque o Sasuke não cedeu aos caprichos dele...

- Você lutou na Guerra, sensei? - Shigure pareceu mais interessado dessa vez.

- Lutei... e o Sasuke também - um flash de medo passou pelas íris azuis - Quase o perdi naquela época... ele foi me proteger.

- Mas vocês nem estavam namorando nem nada para ele querer te proteger...

- Putz, sua burrice é uma coisa impressionante - Tohru estava com ímpetos de bater no colega de time - Usuratonkachi...

Naruto riu com gosto com o apelido. Isso lembrava muito a época que ele estava como aluno do Kakashi. Fora uma boa idéia ter aceitado lecionar o novo Time 7, afinal de contas.

- Né, Naruto-sensei - Nadeshiko ignorou a discussão que se iniciava ao seu lado - Não tenho visto o senhor com o Sasuke-san... onde ele está?

- Em uma missão.

- O senhor vai apresentá-lo um dia desses? - a garota agora corava furiosamente, arrancando uma risada contida do loiro. Seu namorado causava aquele tipo de reação até mesmo na nova geração de kunoichi.

- Claro... estava mesmo pensando em chamá-lo quando eu for ensinar alguns jutsus para vocês... porque eu tenho certeza que vocês vão passar no meu teste de sobrevivência - e ele tirou dois sinos do bolso de seu colete jounin. Naruto não estava nem um pouco interessado em quebrar a tradição que o Sandaime havia iniciado - Vamos lá?

E a vida transcorria daquela maneira, tranqüila e sem sofrimentos. Pelo menos para Naruto, nada mais seria tão sofrido quanto sua vida fora treze anos atrás... ainda mais com um Uchiha na sua vida.

OWARI

Sas: Minha nossa, esse final ficou péssimo...

KS: Eu sei disso, não precisa jogar na minha cara... --;

Nar: Não vai tentar melhorar, não?

KS: Tô sem idéia! . ; Vocês sabem como fiquei depois das provas da faculdade...

Sas: Não é desculpa...

KS: E quem disse que é desculpa? É a mais pura verdade! Nem desenhar eu tô conseguindo direito... ;;

Nar: Nossa, isso é sério... õ.o;

KS: Pior que é, mesmo... eu até queria fazer uma doujinshi pra essa fic, mas não tá dando --; Bom, deixa eu terminar aqui: pessoal, pra quem teve a coragem de ler até aqui, valeu mesmo. Gostaria de pedir que deixem reviews... sei que a fic é meio besta, mas foi uma coisa que eu precisava escrever rapidinho, senão esqueceria a idéia... e eu não gosto disso .;

Sas: Teria sido melhor se tivesse esquecido...

KS: SASUKE, SEU MALVADO! T.T

Nar: Sasuke, pára com isso! X(

Sas: Maus, não resisti XD

KS: Ruim... ;;


End file.
